


Old Rant.

by toxiccyborg



Series: Late Night Poetry w/ Cyborg [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Also about me, Anorexia Mention, But so is the writer, Implied/Referenced Suicide, More of a rant, Poetry, Self Harm, The lover in the story is me, but not really?, keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiccyborg/pseuds/toxiccyborg
Summary: I wrote this rant when I was feeling really weird, like I loved myself but I couldn't help but feel the opposite. So I wrote this.This is about my relationship with my body, or as the writing portrays it, my lover. Keep that in mind.TW: Suicide mention, self harm, eating disorders





	Old Rant.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, sometimes these moods really hit me hard so looking back on this, I can see why I wrote this. Proceed with caution!

    I'm in a fucked up relationship with myself. I know I love them, god they're my life, but some days it's a bit different.  
    Some days I don't want to get out of bed, so they might stay with me. But other times they force me out, reminding me that I have a grade and friends to entertain at school.  
    A few days a month the relationship may become abusive. I cut them and I bruise them and I tell them words I never mean. And it hurts me too, because I live inside them and their body is my temple and I'm breaking it down piece by piece.  
    Sometimes I forget to feed them. They'll starve throughout the day wondering if their body may appear smaller the next, but it never does. And they know that doesnt matter. But I don't know that.  
    I am naive when it comes to love and I push and abuse everyone around me. Murder has been on my mind for a while, to be able to finally kill my lover. I can never do it. I probably won't ever do it. For even if I lose my love for them, others love them as much as I do deep down.


End file.
